


The Sweepstakes Winner

by TA_Blackstone



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Celebrity Crush, Creampie, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Fantasy Fulfillment, Foot Fetish, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TA_Blackstone/pseuds/TA_Blackstone
Summary: After winning an all-expenses-paid VIP trip to Disney World and getting to meet his longtime celebrity crush Goofy, high school senior Tony D'Angelo thinks he's landed the vacation of a lifetime. He has no idea just how right he is.
Relationships: Goofy/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Sweepstakes Winner

Tony disembarked from his flight feeling refreshed. When he'd gotten the letter informing him that he'd won the sweepstakes, it came with first class round-trip tickets; he hadn't been on a plane all that often, let alone first class. On top of that, a private car would be waiting for him at the airport in Orlando; a company like Disney would surely want to pull out all the stops for something like this.

Tony had entered the sweepstakes some few months ago on a whim, thinking he'd have absolutely no chance of being the big grand prize winner. One lucky winner, it said, would be treated to a ten-day, all-expenses-paid trip to Disney World in the company of their favorite cast member and with full VIP treatment. It was the kind of thing he figured he'd have a one-in-ten trillion chance of winning.

So imagine his surprise when a camera crew showed up at his house one afternoon school, congratulating him on the win and hand-delivering his prize package. Plane tickets, a VIP card, fast passes, some very nice collectibles, and a hand-written letter from his chosen cast member. Tony had to open that letter in private once all the excitement had died down – he'd picked Goofy as his favorite cast member in the sweepstakes entry and he blushed uncontrollably as he read it.

Oh, the letter was perfectly innocent, but imagine getting a letter from your celebrity crush with the prospect of spending more than a week in their company. He just hoped he didn't do anything to embarrass himself. He'd tried mentally rehearsing what he was going to say when he met Goofy for the first time, but decided midway through the flight to ditch that plan and just go with the flow.

Walking out into the terminal, he saw a man in a short-sleeved chauffeur's uniform holding a sign bearing the name “Tony D'Angelo”; the chauffeur's black cap even had the distinctive mouse ears icon emblazoned on the front in white. He smiled and tipped his cap as Tony approached, putting the sign under his arm.

“Mr. D'Angelo?” he asked.

Tony fumbled for the letter in his pocket to show to the driver. “Yeah, that's me.”

“Everything looks to be in order,” he said and gestured for Tony to follow. “My name is Daniel, and I'll be your driver today. Your car and new best friend are waiting outside!”

“Okay, great!” Tony said with genuine enthusiasm accompanied by a swarm of butterflies filling his belly. God, he couldn't believe this was happening.

He followed the chauffeur outside into the heat, looking up at a line of large shuttle buses filling up with passengers to take to the different hotel complexes near Disney World. They walked straight past them and up the walkway where a limousine was sitting, a small crowd of passengers milling about to get pictures of the unmistakable tall, lanky dog fellow standing by the car in a Hawaiian-style shirt, khaki shorts and flip flops on his rather sizable feet. Tony immediately felt his heart rate rev up, his legs threatening to turn to jelly.

Daniel raised a hand and waved. “Goofy! Our sweepstakes winner is here!”

Goofy's long ears flopped comically as he spun in the direction of the two humans, breaking into a big, genuine grin at the sight of Tony. He bustled over, flip flops slapping eagerly against the pavement.

“Look who it is!” he said excitedly, holding out his arms. “Pleasure to finally meet ya, Tony!”

Tony immediately dove into the incoming hug, wrapping his arms around Goofy's back and doing his best to hide his glowing blush in the older man's shoulder. Goofy wrapped his arms around the teenage human with a chuckle and an adorably bashful “Gawrsh...” Tony did his best to ignore the eager clicking of a nearby camera, holding the hug as long as it seemed appropriate, though Goofy wasn't quick to let go.

“It's nice to meet you too,” Tony managed after a second. He was worried that the meeting might be a big more stiff, that Goofy would only be here because he had to be, but judging by his reaction, he wanted to be here.

The two ended the hug before it became awkward, though Goofy immediately slid an arm around Tony's shoulders, holding the young human close to his side. The photographer took a few more pictures of the pair before they were allowed to finally slip into the air conditioned comfort of the limo, sitting down side by side along the plush leather seat. Tony exhaled once the limo was driving away, and Daniel glanced into the back as they pulled away from the airport.

“We should be at the hotel in about ten minutes,” he said. “Your bags should already have been dropped off, so you can just sit back and relax.”

“Sounds good,” Tony said, feeling Goofy's arm settle down around his shoulders again.

Tony felt that blush creep up into his cheeks again as he looked up and made eye contact, smiling bashfully. Goofy chuckled and rubbed the teenager's shoulder reassuringly.

“Oh, no need to be so nervous, Tony,” he said, gently tugging Tony against his side. “I'm just a regular guy like anyone else. I'm sure we'll be good buddies before long!”

“I definitely hope so,” Tony said, holding his legs together. “So, ah, what's the first stop after we get to the hotel?”

“Oh, that's right, I almost forgot,” Goofy said, reaching down to pat around at his pockets. “Got that itinerary here somewhere...ah, here we go. Now let's see here...”

He pulled a folded piece of paper out of one of the pockets and opened it up to look it over. Tony leaned forward toward the mini bar opposite the seats to try and find something to drink. As he did, Goofy slipped off his flip flops and propped his large feet right up on the bar. Tony froze, swallowing and turning to look to his left, those big bare feet crossed at the ankle and idly bobbing side to side. He slowly leaned back into his seat, eyes on those feet as he imagined them smothering his face while he laid on the floor of the limo. God, if only.

Tony leaned back up and started chugging his water bottle as Goofy's arm settled down companionably around his shoulders again. The young human's cheeks flushed and he pressed his thighs together, feeling an uncomfortable swelling in his shorts. The older man looked down at him with a bit of a smirk and held up the sheet with the itinerary.

“First stop, Magic Kingdom!” he said, breaking into a buck-toothed grin and tugging the lucky sweepstakes winner into a one-armed hug against his side. “Er, unless you wanna stop at the hotel first. Probably tired after that flight, huh?”

“Ah, little bit,” Tony said, fidgeting slightly and leaning into Goofy. “I'm super excited for Magic Kingdom, though. The hotel can wait.”

“You got it!”

Tony settled in for the ride to the park proper, filling the time with chitchat and nervous stuttering, his eyes occasionally tracking back to the minibar on the other side of the limo where Goofy's feet were still propped up. Trying to talk was somewhat difficult, but he was doing his best, he didn't want to make an ass of himself. He felt a wave of relief when they finally pulled into the parking lot in front of Magic Kingdom and watched as Goofy slipped his feet back into his flip flops.

He rested a hand on Tony's head and ruffled the young human's head as the limo came to a stop.

“So which ride do you wanna hit first?” he asked excitedly.

“Uh, how about Splash Mountain?”

“Sounds like a plan to me!”

* * *

Tony had almost forgotten about his embarrassment in the limo as the day went on. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun – he could cut the line at the busiest rides, got a few sneak peeks at what went on behind the scenes at the park and everything was paid for – a perfect vacation. He still couldn't believe that he'd won, and now he was walking around the park with a celebrity he'd been crushing on since boyhood.

Goofy was proving to be every bit as friendly in person as he appeared on screen, chattering endlessly about any subject that came up, one arm slung companionably around Tony's shoulders. Though under the friendliness, Tony noticed there was a certain level of...well, “affection” may not necessarily be the right word. That arm around his shoulders would occasionally dip a bit lower, the backs of Goofy's long fingers brushing against the bare skin of Tony's arm. The hand might slide up a bit further and his thumb would brush against the back of Tony's neck, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it a lot.

Things took a bit of a turn when they decided to kick back a bit and take a ride on the Peoplemover, a little tram-like ride in Tomorrowland that took passengers on a circuit around the park like a monorail, giving them a bird's eye view of the park. Tony sat down in one of the seats, Goofy sitting in the one across from him. As the ride pulled out of the station, Goofy heaved a sigh and leaned back, stretching his legs out and kicking off his flip flops, propping those big bare feet right up on the seat next to Tony thigh. Tony felt his cheeks heating up as he glanced down, watching those toes flex.

“Awww, shucks,” Goofy groaned. “This has been a ton of fun, but I've been on my feet all day, Tony.”

“Well, you've been doing a good job keeping up with me,” Tony said, getting a playful chuckle in response.

Tony looked across and saw Goofy was leaning his head back, eyes closed while his arms laid out across the back of his seat. After a second, he lifted his head slightly and opened one eye, his mouth quirking up at the corners and Tony felt one of those big feet nudged gently against his thigh, making his cheeks go even redder. He hesitantly reached out one slender hand and glanced back up at Goofy. His smile widened a bit and he just nodded his head.

Tony reached down and took a hold of that large foot, moving it into his lap and rubbing both of his thumbs into the arch. Goofy's toes curled and his sole wrinkled against the young human's hands. He let out a low, pleasured groan and that just spurred the teen on. He massaged his thumbs into the arch and up over the ball of his foot, rubbing each of his toes between his slim fingers. Goofy shifted his legs and moved the other foot into Tony's lap, wriggling his toes expectantly.

“Don't forget the other one, now,” he said with that trademark chuckle of his.

“Yeah, I won't,” Tony breathed, quickly moving his hands to the other foot to give it the same treatment.

He looked around to see if there were other passengers – they were the only ones who had gotten on for this particular circuit and they were high up enough that nobody would see much of anything. Who was going to pay attention to that tram circling the park? He looked at Goofy, who tilted his head curiously at his companion's sudden shift in behavior. Tony smiled nervously and lowered his head, pulling the big toe of Goofy's right foot into his mouth. He heard a sudden, surprised gasp and suckled on that digit for just a moment, savoring the taste, the musk strong in his nose.

“Ahh, what're doin', Tony?” Goofy asked, pressing his other foot to the side of the human's face. “You're gonna go getting us in trouble.”

Tony pulled his mouth back with a wet pop. “Ah, sorry--”

Goofy chuckled. “Heh, no need to be, but I know what we're gonna be doin' when we get back to hotel.”

With another bashful grin, Tony did his best to will the blush from his cheeks as they neared the station. Goofy slipped his feet back into his flip flops and the pair of them got up and headed down the exit steps. Out of sight of any other passengers on the stairwell, Goofy dropped a hand to squeeze Tony's bubbly backside through his shorts. The motion earned a startled yelp, though the younger male leaned into the tall canine's side as they exited into the park. 

After all the excitement, Goofy suggested they settle down and perhaps check out one of the stage shows. They got seats in the back of the Tiki Room and almost as soon as they sat down, Tony felt one of Goofy's feet rubbing against his calf, the top of his foot hooked around his leg and sliding it up and down. He gasped and leaned back and one of Goofy's hands slid over the inside of his thigh. He spread his legs in response and that long-fingered hand slid further inward until it was brushing over Tony's crotch, groping the goods hidden within. 

Tony grew hard very quickly and pushed his hips up into that groping hand, the fingers squeezing a bit harder once they found purchase on the young human's hard-on. He reached into Goofy's lap to return the favor, feeling over his shorts and finding his own impressive member stiffening under his shorts. The older man exhaled heavily through his nose and scooted in closer against his companion. 

“Oooh...that feels good...” he whispered, squeezing Tony's groin.

Tony leaned in against Goofy and surreptitiously undid the tall canine's shorts, sliding his slender hand into the opening and under the waistband of his underwear. Feeling him through his shorts was one, but getting a hold of that cock made him feel like his face would burst into flame. Goofy managed to bite back a shuddering sigh as Tony's fingers closed around the swollen head of his member, squeezing curiously. 

Tony wanted to pull that throbbing monster out of his shorts, but not in front of all these people. Precum leaked copiously against his palm and Goofy's breathing quickened, his own deftly undoing the human boy's shorts and sliding in, almost making Tony jump out of his seat when those long fingers wrapped around his stiff and throbbing prick. His heart threatened to jackhammer straight out of his chest at that moment. He couldn't believe that he was doing this right now in such a crowded space – this had to be a dream. Maybe when he woke up in his own bed the next morning instead of the hotel room, that would be proof enough. 

“Careful now, we don't wanna get in trouble, do we?” Goofy whispered in Tony's ear, his tone mischievous. 

“Heh,” Tony gasped, leaning in against the older man and reluctantly withdrawing his hand from Goofy's pants, Goofy doing the same. “Guess we can wait a bit.”

But they didn't wait for too long. After spending the day walking around with an uncomfortably painful erection, night fell and they made their way toward the castle for the nightly fireworks display. They got a good spot away from the crowd where people wouldn't be pushing in asking for Goofy's autograph, as happy as he was to give it when they passed folks in the park. 

Goofy stepped up behind Tony and ground his bulge against the young human's back, sliding his arms around his midsection and teasing the tips of his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. Tony rolled his hips, grinding his ass back against that bulge, hungrily imagining that juicy cock hiding within. He throbbed against those fingers, heaving a shuddering gasp as he dribbled precum against Goofy's hand. He felt like he was going to blow right then and there, pent up as he was. He tried to distract himself with the fireworks show and leaned his head back against Goofy's chest, turning his head back to smile up at him. 

Goofy just smiled and lowered his head to press a wet smooch to the side of the human's face with a chuckle and a surprisingly bashful “Gawrsh...”

“Today was a lot of fun,” Tony panted, humping against that groping hand in earnest. 

“Just wait til we get back to the hotel,” Goofy chuckled, giving Tony's cock a firm squeeze before withdrawing his hand and licking the precum clean from his palm and fingers. 

“That's where the real prize is waiting?” the young human asked teasingly. “Certainly not what I was expecting, but I'm looking forward to it.”

Goofy just responded with that signature chuckle and settled his companion's shorts back into place. They settled in to watch the fireworks show, no less riled up than when they had arrived. Well, if this was a dream, Tony had no interest in waking up any time soon. 

* * *

They arrived back at the hotel in the limo and Tony got a look at the place for the first time since getting off the plane – it was one of the resorts and Tony had gotten one of the second-floor rooms closest to the pool, complete with a little balcony. Tony and Goofy hurried up the steps and into the hotel room proper where Tony's bags were waiting on one of the beds. 

Tony and Goofy immediately made for the other one. Goofy got there first, kicking off his flip flops and laying back with an exhausted exhalation. Tony kicked off his sneakers and almost fell over yanking off his socks, crawling up onto the bed to just about rip the shorts from Goofy's waist, tugging them down along his underwear. He admired that juicy, turgid prick even as he narrowly avoided being slapped in the face with it – long, thick, capped with a swollen and precum-slick knob that begged for attention. 

Tony salivated as he wrapped his hands around that gorgeous dick and pulled the leaking helmet into his mouth with a hungry moan. Goofy responded with a shuddering gasp and drew his legs up, toes clenching up in pleasure. It was so good to finally be in the privacy of the hotel room. 

“Ooh, gawrsh...” Goofy gasped, his shirt laying open as he splayed out on the bed, one hand coming down to rest on the back of Tony's head. 

“Mmmph...” 

Tony wriggled out of his shorts and underwear, kicking them away and stroking himself vigorously. Goofy looked down and huffed a breath, gently easing the human's head, his mouth popping wetly off that swollen cock. The tall, lanky canine grinned and patted his thigh. 

“C'mon up here,” he said and Tony eagerly obliged. He crawled up, straddling the older man's waist and tugging his t-shirt off, exposing his lean torso, skin still damp with sweat. “Atta boy...”

That thick cock pushed up between the young human's smooth ass cheeks, the swollen knob smearing precum against the teen's snug pucker. Tony gasped and wriggled against it, groaning as the older male's cock attempted to find purchase. But Tony was no blushing virgin – it didn't Goofy too long to push into his young companion, sliding up halfway and getting a full-chested groan from the teen. 

“Ohhh god...” he gasped. “You're so big...”

“Atta boy, Tony, you can do it...” Goofy groaned encouragingly, his long-fingered hands squeezing the human's smooth backside, guiding him up and down, easing further in. 

Spurred on by that drawling baritone, Tony rolled hips, riding eagerly on the dick of his lifelong celebrity crush. He splayed his hands on Goofy's lean chest, the taller male leaning back to give the amorous teenager a bit more room to bounce. Goofy bucked his hips upward to meet Tony's downward thrusts, swollen black balls clapping earnestly off that bouncing backside. 

Tony resumed leaking precum, dribbling it copiously over Goofy's belly. The constant pressure on his prostate forcefully pushed the young human closer and closer to his peak. Goofy gritted his teeth, fingers sinking into the supple flesh of Tony's ass. Both males were gasping and grunting almost in unison, bodies settled into complementary rhythms that made the bed creak. Tony was the first to finally tip over the edge, arching his back as he pushed hard onto Goofy's cock. Ropes of seed splattered against the other's man's chest and onto his neck, contrasting obscenely with his black fur. The sudden clenching around Goofy's cock sent him careening over the edge with a bellowed “A-HYUCK!”, his cock kicking and pulsing as it squirted a hefty load of cream up into the human's guts. 

And just as quickly as they started, the pair ran dry. Tony almost fell over panting and Goofy caught him, rolling the human onto his back and pressing a firm kiss right to his mouth. Tony was dizzy with exhaustion and delight, raising his legs up and curling his toes feebly. 

_Oh, god, it's actually happening,_ he thought, giddy and cum-drunk. _This is the best day of my life._

Goofy leaned up to suck in a breath and offered a big, toothy grin to spent human. 

“Aww, look at ya, you're a mess,” he said, patting Tony's hip in a fond gesture. “Before we clean y'up, mind rolling over for me? I wanna get some pictures,” he said in a playfully conspiratorial whisper. 

Tony grinned and happily obliged, rolling onto his front and hiking his naked ass up into the air. Goofy thanked Tony with a fond pat to his rump and went to go dig around in his shorts for his phone, spreading one of Tony's ass cheeks to the side to get a picture of that fresh-fucked, cream-filled hole. He patted Tony's rump again when he was satisfied and sat down on the bed with a “whoof” of expelled breath, his legs spread out on either side of the prone human. 

“Mmm...” Tony rolled back over onto his back only to have one of Goofy's large feet pressed right to his face. “Ohhh...”

“You seemed so keen on 'em earlier,” Goofy said earnestly. “Wanna play with him now while we have a breather?”

“Yes, please...” Tony moaned, holding that foot to his face and sliding his tongue out over the arch, savoring the musk and flavor. He drew his tongue up over the ball of Goofy's foot, his mouth closing over his toes. 

“Ahhh, gawrsh...” Goofy sighed, sounding pleased.

“Mmm...” Tony popped his mouth off the toe a moment later, his cheeks flushed. “Heh, sorry. It's uh..always been kind of fantasy of mine.”

“Hey, what better place?” Goofy wriggled his toes against Tony's lips. “Most magical place on Earth, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Tony gasped, closing his mouth right over those toes again, his eyes half-lidded with bliss. 

The night continued on like that, the pair going at it until they wore each other out, having enough energy and presence of mind to clean up before finally turning in for the night, Goofy snuggling up against Tony's back, one leg wrapped around the human's. Tony didn't have much energy left for thoughts before sleep took him, but a brief realization occurred – he still had a few more days left in his trip, more time to spend with Goofy and get up to God-only-knows-what-else. 

How was that for VIP treatment?


End file.
